the_survivors_thingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Prolog
Lies Dich rein! Prolog, Band 1 System forced entry alert…July, 13, 02h32m532…number of en route servers: 5…hacked firewalls: 3 of 5…faked log file restored -> track back okay…hacker tracked down. '' Systemreinigung komplett. Dominic Copeland seufzte tief. Die tägliche Kontrolle des Sicherheitssystems war abgeschlossen. Er war allein in dem großen Forschungslabor von ''Ecstatic Industries in Ontario. Es war unheimlich still in den kalten, sterilen Räumen seit Dominic das Radio ausgeschalten hatte. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören. Die Berichte über die plötzlichen Erdbeben in Florida und Arizona, die Hochwasser an der Ostküste, Taifuns in der Mitte des Landes und schließlich Bombenanschläge und Brandlegungen. Die ganze Zeit dachte man, dass nur der Norden Amerikas betroffen war. Doch jetzt kam dieses ganze Chaos auch nach Kalifornien und die Regierung war nicht darauf vorbereitet. Dominic hätte es vorhersehen können. Das waren keine normalen Naturkatastrophen. Das waren keine Zufälle. Nein, es war Schicksal. Niemand hat gewusst, wie die Menschheit enden würde. Sicher, es gab viele Hypothesen: Feuer, Sturmfluten, Seuchen, Hochwasser und so weiter. Sie haben den Himmel nach Heuschrecken abgesucht und auf den Regen gewartet. Sie haben Städte gebaut, die Wälder zerstört und das Wasser vergiftet. Warnzeichen, die in den Ruinen früherer Zivilisationen zurückgelassen worden waren, wurden falsch interpretiert oder ignoriert. Natürlich kann man den Sünden der Menschheit die Schuld am Untergang geben. Letztens Endes weiß niemand woher diese plötzlichen Naturkatastrophen stammen. Eines wusste Dominic jedoch mit Sicherheit. Es gab keine Zukunft, denn auch die Vergangenheit existiert nicht mehr. Und die Gegenwart besteht nur noch aus dem Kampf ums Überleben und dieser Kampf wird bald zu Ende sein. Der Feind war nicht das Wetter. Oh nein, das war gerade mal der Anfang. Das eigentliche Unheil befand sich in diesen Laboren. Und überall auf der Welt. Im Jahre 2020 schafften es die besten Wissenschaftler aus aller Welt zum ersten Mal funktionstüchtige künstliche Intelligenzen zu entwickeln. Die Cyborgs sollten den Menschen das Leben erleichtern. Doch nun, zehn Jahre später, meldete man Anfang Juli die ersten Probleme. Und da fing das Chaos an. Sie wurden eigenständig, lebten mit eigenem Willen. Dominic war sich sicher, dass die Fernsehberichte erstunken und erlogen waren. Das waren keine Terroristen, die dort in aller Welt Bomben legten oder ein halbes Dorf in Schutt und Asche lagen. Das waren Cyborgs. Und Dominic arbeitete mit ihnen zusammen. Er knipste das Licht seines Arbeitszimmers aus und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Dreimal wie jeden Abend, nur zur Sicherheit. Seine Paranoia war wirklich schlimm. Deshalb war er alleinstehend. Deshalb bekam er nie eine Frau ab. Müde durchstreifte er die langen Korridore. Um der Langeweile und der Trägheit dieser Gänge nicht ganz zu verfallen, betrachtete er durch die Panzerglasfenster die leblosen Hüllen seiner Kinder. Die Cyborgs waren an Maschinen angeschlossen, die ein pumpendes Geräusch von sich gaben. So als wenn er in der Disko nahe genug bei den Boxen stand und seinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte. Selbst durch das Panzerglas vernahm Dominic dieses Bummern. Was er jedoch nicht mitbekam, war dass jene Cyborgs plötzlich ihre mechanischen Augen öffneten, als er bereits an ihnen vorbeigegangen war. Die Labore von Ontario waren die einzigen im Land, die noch nicht zerstört worden sind. Und Dominic setzte alles Menschenmögliche daran, um dies zu verhindern. Er wollte seine Kinder nicht zerstören. Er glaubte immer noch, dass sie irgendwann nützlich für die Menschen waren. Doch was blieb ihm für eine Wahl? Nur er besaß den Schlüssel um all diese Maschinen auszuschalten und das plötzliche Chaos auf der Welt zu beenden. Doch es würde diese Geschichte hier nicht geben, wenn Dominic es tatsächlich geschafft hätte diese Gefahr zu eliminieren. Der Professor betrat die leeren Räume der Kontrollzentrale. In dem fünf mal fünf Quadratmeter großen Zimmer piepten tausende Schalter und Lämpchen. Dominic wusste genau, wo er drücken musste. Durch die schalldichten Wände hörte er nicht, was draußen auf dem Flur vor sich ging. Als die bruchsicheren Panzerglasfenster zerschossen wurden mit der bloßen Muskelkraft der Cyborgs, wurde die Alarmanlage aktiviert. Alle Türen wurden verriegelt. Jeder Weg nach draußen war abgeschnitten. Warnung. Warnung. Testobjekt 07 flüchtet. Dominic riss den Kopf herum. Mit flinken Fingern drückte er auf der Tastatur des kleinen Monitors herum, bis der Computer ihm die Sicherheitskamera anzeigte. Ein Rauschen auf jeder einzelnen. In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde die Stahltür aufgeschleudert. Das Piepen und mechanische Murmeln des Roboters hinter Dominic ließ ihm den Schweiß kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen. Es war ihm, als würde der Cyborg ihn auslachen. Dominic sollte es nie schaffen den Knopf zur Selbstzerstörung seiner Maschinen zu betätigen. Als der Roboter im Türrahmen stand und wie der erste Mensch auf Erden seine Hände und Füßen betrachtete, war Dominic stolz gewesen. Er hatte etwas miterschaffen, das es noch nie zuvor auf dieser Erde gab! Wie konnte er so dumm sein und denken, dass diese Kreatur ihn in Ruhe ließ und verschonen würde? Der Professor stieß sich von der Tastatur ab, ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts in Richtung des roten Schaltmenüs. In dem Moment riss der Cyborg den Kopf herum. In seinen Getrieben ratterte es. Seine Schaltkreise funkelten und die kalten, gelben Augen waren starr auf Dominic gerichtet. Der Mensch streckte noch die Hand aus, um diesen Horror zu beenden. Erst packte der Cyborg mit unbarmherziger Härte seinen Unterarm. Dann hörte Dominic auch schon seine Knochen brechen. Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch seine Gliedmaße und er schrie auf. Der Roboter kreischte mit metallener Stimme. Er packte den Kopf des Professors, schlug solange mit ihm auf das Schaltbrett ein, bis Blut gegen die Monitore und Knöpfe im Raum spritzte. Der Cyborg krallte sich in die rot verschmierten Haare, schleuderte den Mann in eines der Armaturenbretter an der Wand. Funken sprühten. System wird abgeschalten. Sicherheitssystem deaktiviert. '' ''Der Cyborg drehte den Kopf. Das Stampfen seiner Füße war im ganzen Labor zu vernehmen, als er zurück in den Flur kehrte. Die Türen waren geöffnet. Und die Welt lag ihm zu Füßen. Als er an der Glaswand vorbeiging spiegelte sich sein Ebenbild darin. Er trug das Gesicht von Dominic Copeland. Das Einzige, was den Cyborg von dem echten Professor unterschied waren die Augen. Sie waren gelbgrün. Mit leuchtenden Schaltkreisen darin.